Roswell High
by dreamingaboutsupergirl
Summary: Roswell with Supergirl characters. Kara Danvers has always been different but Lena Luthor has never been able to put her finger on it. When a tragic accident happens to Lena, Kara is forced to reveal her true self to her as an alien, forever changing not only their lives but those who know them. This is a SuperCorp fic aka Kara/Lena together as a couple. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was nervous. Her leg was shaking under the table and her blue eyes could not stop looking in the direction of Lena Luthor. Her Spider Sense was tingling, and ever since she had woken up in the morning she had felt a sense of terrible dread in the pit of her stomach. The catch? It only happened when she looked at Lena, as if deep down she somehow knew something terrible was about to happen to her.

Kara could not shake the feeling all day long in school, so she had decided to go to the Crashdown Café where Lena was working, accompanied by Clark Kent, her cousin. Right now Kara was watching Lena very carefully as she went from table to table that she was assigned, flawlessly and with dignity.

Lena was the most beautiful woman that Kara had ever seen in her life. She had first seen her when they went to kindergarten together, and since then had not been able to take her eyes off of her. Kara was always watching her, and always somewhere near her, to make sure that she was alright. Of course no one knew how she felt about Lena, Clark would likely think it was ridiculous to fall in love with a human, and her sister Alex would likely sympathize but tell her that it could never happen.

Kara, Clark, and Alex were aliens. They had woken up in individual pods after a terrible crash happened that had killed the rest of their kind, including their real parents. Scared, alone, they had wandered the desert of Roswell together, until Alex and Kara were found naked on the side of the road by a young couple Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, who then had been kind enough to take them in and adopt them. Unfortunately the bright lights of the car had scared Clark and he had run away before Eliza and Jeremiah could realize there was a third with them.

They were old enough at that time to understand that their powers were to be kept secret from the world, and so they had blended in with the humans, and pretended to be human. After all, they had no way to go home without a ship, and theirs had been destroyed in the crash.

The feeling of dread seemed to grow as the night wore on. It seemed like just another normal night to everyone else, but to Kara it felt like the world was about to end. She looked up and met the beautiful green eyes of Lena for a brief second before she looked away quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment having been found staring.

Clark turned to spy on what had caused Kara to blush and rolled his eyes when he saw Lena. "She looks cute in that alien uniform, I'll give her that. But you know the rules, Kara. You are not to fall in love a…" He lowered his voice so only Kara could hear. "…Human."

"Who says I'm in love with her?" Kara tried to be cold, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest.

"Kara, I'm not blind. Neither is Alex. Don't think we haven't noticed that you follow Lena around like a lost little puppy. And that's okay, to want to protect her. But you can never, ever use your powers to do that. You know what we have all agreed upon."

Kara sighed, taking a bite of her fries covered with Tobasco sauce and watching Lena closely as she spoke to her best friend Sam Arias. "I know, Clark. I know."

Kara tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and tilted her head to the side, listening in on the conversation that Lena and Sam were having with her power of super hearing. Her cheeks flushed even hotter when Sam pointed out that Kara was looking at Lena again, who quickly chastised her and told her that there was no way Kara Danvers could possibly be looking at her. And if she was that it didn't matter, because she was dating Mike Mon-El.

Hearing Lena say that had her stomach in knots. She hated Mike with a passion and had no idea what Lena saw in the jock that was the sports team superstar and the most popular guy in Roswell High. Oh, wait... Yeah, that's what Lena saw in him.

Kara was interrupted from her thoughts when suddenly there were loud shouts coming from the two men that had been arguing back and forth at the table directly across from her and Clark in the restaurant.

Things got crazy after that. Suddenly everyone was shouting and Kara heard the words "gun" and "get down" before a gunshot rang out seconds later and it devastated her poor hearing. She winced as she vaguely heard Sam screaming Lena's name but her ears were ringing so loudly she couldn't hear anything else.

She panted hard as she rubbed her ear with her hand, trying to get her hearing under control. Her vision blurred and then went back to normal as she looked up to see the two men that had the argument dash out the front door in a frantic race to get away. She started to get up to follow them as the ringing gradually died down, but her attention went elsewhere as she noticed Sam crawling along the floor and looking towards the back of the restaurant with shock on her face.

Kara's eyes followed hers and that is when she noticed that Lena had fallen down onto the ground and was not getting up, nor moving for that matter. The sudden realization that Lena had been shot came to Kara so quickly that she was already scrambling to her feet and walking towards Lena's direction as her hearing came back with the rush of adrenaline she felt.

Clark roughly grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. "What are you doing, Kara?! Don't you remember what the hell we just talked about?!" He barked out, trying to reason with the woman to get her not to do what he knew she was going to.

Kara jerked her arm away, defiance in her blue eyes as she glared at Clark and then moved toward the back without a word to him.

"Call an ambulance," she barked to Sam, who immediately turned and rushed to the phone to do just that.

Kara knelt over Lena and she could already see a puddle of blood forming on her uniform. She ripped it open as she placed one hand on the back of Lena's neck and the other over her bloody stomach. "Lena. Lena! You have to look at me…" Kara desperately pleaded, knowing that if Lena could not look at her there was no way that she could save her.

Kara's voice finally seemed to register in Lena's mind and her weak green eyes connected with Kara's deep blue. Before either knew what was happening, the healing process had begun. Kara began to get flashes from Lena's past, and she could feel Lena's emotions in every scene that played before her eyes. The most memorable was a young Lena in a cupcake dress that she was so furious at her Mother for making her wear on her first day of kindergarten no less. It was adorable to Kara, who was watching her from across the parking lot, in awe of her beauty even at such a young age.

Unfortunately for Kara, the connection went both ways, and Lena was feeling the way that Kara felt when she looked at her for the very first time. But Kara had no other choice but to save Lena, no matter what the costs, and if Lena knew that she had harbored feelings over the year it was a small price to pay for saving her life and using her powers for good.

There was a momentary distraction when she heard footsteps approaching and a woman exclaim "Oh my God!" before Clark's voice hollered at everyone to get back and he managed to get the crowd under control once again so that they couldn't see what Kara was doing to Lena in the back of the café.

Time was on Kara's side and it was not long before the wound was starting to close and the blood around it was disappearing back into the hole that was regenerating itself at a rapid rate. Kara felt her strength wean and she breathed heavily now, slumping over Lena as the last of the bullet was disintegrated as if it had never been there at all and the damage was completely reversed.

It was only then that Lena started to come to and despite how exhausted Kara was, she forced herself to stand on shaky legs, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and shattering it only to pour ketchup all over Lena's stomach.

"You broke the bottle as you fell and you spilled ketchup all over yourself," Kara said, making sure that Lena understood before she started to back away. "Please don't say anything!"

Kara heard the sirens approaching and she walked in a daze towards where Clark was waiting, tossing the keys of her Jeep to him when he demanded them. They both ran out the door as fast as possible, but Kara looked back and met Lena's eyes briefly as the other woman stood up from the floor, and was at a complete loss for words as to what had just transpired moments before.

But then Kara was out the door and out of sight, hopping into the passenger seat of the Jeep before it sped off in a squeal of tires.

And now the lives of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor and everyone who knew them were changed forever.


End file.
